The present invention relates generally to moulding presses. More particularly, the invention relates to a press for moulding concrete products such as, for example, concrete blocks, by subjecting concrete to a vibrating operation.
There are already known, in the prior art, presses for moulding concrete products. Such presses usually comprise a frame, a horizontal vibrating table supported by a vertical-action unidirectional vibrating device, a system for supplying boards one by one onto the vibrating table, a mould displaceable vertically by means of hydraulic actuators, each actuator having its own piston attached to the mould and its cylinder attached to the frame, and a concrete feeding system.
However, a press for moulding concrete products of the type described has drawbacks. Indeed, during the stage of vibration of the concrete in the mould, impacts of the vibrating table occur in the board and therefore in the mould pressed on the board. Under such conditions, the hydraulic actuators serving to press the mould on the board support the impacts and transmit them to the frame. Thus, such a transmission of the impacts is noisy and brings about mechanical destruction. This results in considerable power consumption and in a low efficiency of the moulding press.